The Ideal Truth
by strawberry-rose98
Summary: B&W novelization. Touko Shiro lives peacefully in Nuvema Town. After Cheren, Bel and her are given Pokémon by Professor Juniper, Touko departs to become the strongest Trainer in Unova. But when she opposes the powerful Team Plasma and makes rivals out of fellow Trainers N and Touya, she realises her journey won't be an easy one. Pairings: NxTouko, ToukoxTouya, CherenxBel.


**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for coming and checking out the story! Hope you like it, and of course, remember I don't own Pokémon :D**

* * *

 **1**

 **Best partner**

I've been waiting forever for this day to come! Okay, well; maybe not forever, but still. Today is the day Cheren, Bel and I will receive our first Pokémon from Professor Juniper, meaning we'll finally become Trainers and start our journey. I've been wanting to become a Trainer all my life, since my late father was one himself. Mom always says he treated his Pokémon like if they were part of his family, too. I want to do the same and make both of them proud... wherever he is right now.

I get up from the bed and approach my wardrobe. Mom wanted me to wear something special, since from now on I will be a Trainer and not another Nuvema Town girl, but I just can't imagine myself without my favourite clothes. I pick up my white T-shirt, my black vest and my denim shorts; and I quickly put them on. Then, I do the same with my white socks and my pink-laced black boots.

I analyze my reflection on the mirror. I may look like I always do, but there's something different. A Trainer-like vibe, maybe? I chuckle: I am thinking about it too much. But I can't help it: I'm so excited! Last night, I even found falling asleep much harder than usual (and I always sleep like a log).

But there's something missing, and I know exactly what it is. Combing my hair a bit, I put it in a high ponytail and grab my white and pink cap from one of the drawers. Now I feel complete, and of course, ready to go down and meet my new Pokémon!

As I descend the stairs, I hear someone say:

"Good morning, Shiro-san. Is Touko home?"

I know that voice all too well. I run as fast as I can.

"Yes, dear, she's..."

"Cheren!" I shout, before bumping into him at max speed.

We roll together over the floor until we are finally stopped... by my mom's feet. Her eyes open wide, but then her lips curve in a wide smile and she starts chuckling. That's so mum-like.

"...upstairs" she finishes "Touko, honey, one of these days you'll end up crushing Cheren! Gosh"

"Touko" Cheren untangles his body from mine and adjusts his characteristic red glasses before continuing "Your mom's right, I fear for my life every time I come to see you... Anyway, do you have them?"

"What?" I whistle, while avoiding his eyes "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't lie to me!" he stands up, hysterical "You know Professor Juniper told us she'd deliver our Pokémon to your house. Are you saying they haven't arrived yet?"

I chuckle, and he turns red, ashamed. Cheren gets fired up so quickly, he's the one I love playing jokes to the most. But he accepts his loss quickly and gives me his hand. I take it, and I stand up:

"They're upstairs, in my room. But we can't go see them yet"

"If only Bel wasn't such a ditz! Tell me, does she find it mandatory to always arrive late to every appointment?" Cheren complains.

But Bel's lateness won't ruin such a wonderful day, and neither will Cheren's angry complains. Smiling, I sit on one of the living room's comfy sofas, to wait for Bel to arrive. Cheren raises an eyebrow so much I can see it even through his glasses, but then sighs and sits beside me.

Then, the door opens a bit, and I jump over the sofa:

"Bel!"

My friend hugs me tightly, her blonde bangs caressing my nose and making it tickle. I hear Cheren's impatient huff from behind me:

"You took your time, as always"

We separate, and Bel adjusts her big green hat while replying:

"Sorry, guys. It won't happen again!"

Thankfully, Cheren chooses to remain silent, and I do the same. If I was given a cent each time I heard Bel saying that, right now I would be a billionaire. The three of us take the stairs to my room, where I approach the leather case placed over my bed.

"Here they are" I put it on the floor, and Bel and Cheren sit next to me "As Professor Juniper said, we have to decide who which one will go to"

"Since we're in your house, Touko, and she delivered them to you, you should be the one who picks first!" Bel remarks chirpily.

"I agree" Cheren simply nods.

Even though I don't want to, I smile. The truth is, I'm happy for being able to choose the one I like, and I say:

"Thanks, guys. This is so exciting! I have no idea of which one to pick..."

"You better choose carefully" Cheren enters Intellectual Mode "Depending on which type do you prefer, their respective characteristics, and their breeding..."

"Oh, Cheren, that isn't the point!" Bel interrupts her "I bet they're all cute, so just choose the one that you prefer the most"

Okay, I might not understand even half of Cheren's technical terms, but at least I know better than following Bel's logic. I open the suitcase and take the three Pokéballs inside with both of my hands. They feel warmer than I thought... I can distinguish a pig-like Pokémon, one that resembles a snake, and another that is, somehow, a mix between a bear cub and an otter.

"Tepig, Snivy and Oshawott" Cheren breaks the silence while adjusting his glasses "A Fire-type, Grass-type and Water-type Pokémon, respectively"

I lock eyes with each of them, and I hate to admit it, but Bel's right: the three are pretty cute. And each is strong among those of their own types, I remember hearing it from Professor Juniper. Agh, I can't concentrate on choosing if I find good things about all of them!

I don't quite understand why, but my attention is drawn to Oshawott, the weird otter-bear Pokémon; who, according to Cheren, is a Water-type Pokémon. I've always preferred it to others... and I can perfectly picture it by my side along my journey.

"Alright, I've decided!" I grab the Pokéball on the right with my free hand "I choose Oshawott"

I look at my friends. Actually, neither of them look surprised. Bel gives me a smile, while Cheren intervenes:

"I knew it. You're so predictable, Touko..."

"Then Tepig will be my Pokémon" shouts Bel, while taking the Pokéball further from her reach. Cheren huffs, but can't refrain a smirk as he says:

"Whatever. Snivy was the one I had taken more of a liking anyway..."

"Guys, now that the three of us have our Pokémon, we're all set for our journey!" I grin "Don't you find it exciting?"

"I would be lying if I said I don't" Cheren replies "I can't wait to get stronger and challenge all the Gym Leaders"

"Touko, Cheren" Bel calls out "I... I know you may find this too rushed, but why don't we have a Pokémon battle?"

"Are you nuts?" Cheren's eyes seem likely to pop out any second "They'll destroy Touko's room in a flash. Haven't you learned from all these years how dangerous the wild Pokémon in Route 1 are?"

"But those are wild and grown-up!" my blonde friend insists "Ours are better trained and, moreover, they are just babies. They can't be so destructive"

"Bel's right. Cheren, I know that deep inside, you are craving for a battle" I give him a devious smile, but this time he doesn't shrug as usually.

"I'll pass. You can't get everything you want from me with provocation, Touko"

"Alright, Cheren. Touko, let's fight anyway!" Bel adjusts her green hat to cover less of her bangs "Let's find out who's stronger!"

Bel grabs Tepig's Pokéball tightly and then throws it to my room's floor. The Fire-Pig Pokémon looks around, somewhat confused, but then turns around to face my blonde friend and hops chirpily in her direction.

"Oh, look, he recognizes me!" she squeals "He knows I'm his trainer now. Tepig, you're so clever. Your Trainer is so proud of you!"

I resist the urge to face-palm. Bel is very cheerful and easy-going, and fun to be with, but she gets worked up so easily... While she hugs her Tepig, I too throw my Pokéball, and out of it emerges Oshawott. He looks at me thoroughly, as if trying to discern whether I'm trustworthy or not.

Then, it approaches me, and then hands me the shell that was previously attached to his chest. I freeze: I have no idea of what he wants to tell me doing this, and of course, how I should react to it either!

Cheren must have noticed my confusion, as I hear his voice behind me explaining:

"Touko, when an Oshawott offers you his shell, it's something very important! They use it to fight and they even have a special name for it: a scalchop. Giving it to someone means they trust he or she well enough to consider the person in question an equal, and thus fight back to back!"

"Wow!" Bel exclaims "He sure trusted you easy, this Oshawott here. Touko, you should just say something to him. You're leaving that poor thing waiting..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." I get on my knees to get closer to my Pokémon "Little guy, I can't have it. It is yours, you fight with it. Let's make a promise: you can have your scalchop" Or however it's called... "and you use it to fight with me! We're gonna arrive to the Pokémon League together, you bet!"

Its face seems to lighten up, and he puts his shell back over his chest and starts jumping, before launching itself to my arms. I giggle: his beaver-like tail tickles me! I sometimes hate being so ticklish... Cheren and Bel laugh, and I separate the Pokémon from my chest and hold him over the ground:

"Now, we have to battle Bel and her Tepig. Think you can do it?" he nods energetically "Alright, I'm counting on you!"

I put him again on the ground and give him a thumbs-up. Oshawott turns around and nods. I guess he isn't really needy as far as confidence is concerned. Bel also places her Tepig in front of her and facing my Oshawott. He looks at me, asking for instructions. Gosh, what he doesn't know is that I don't have the slightest idea on how to proceed either!

Think, Touko, think. Well, I may've never taken part in any Pokémon battle before, but I've watched some on TV. The trainer is the one who chooses which attack to use among those the Pokémon knows. And, if I remember correctly, the moves Oshawott knew where Tackle, a physical attack, and Tail Whip, a status attack. The same as Tepig's...

"Okay girls, ready?" asks Cheren "Start!"

"Oshawott, use Tackle" I shout. Bel and her Tepig react way more slowly, in time for him to throw the fire-pig Pokémon to the floor of my room.

"Now, Tail Whip!" I continue, panting a bit.

He rapidly obeys, and starts wagging its otter tail cutely. Tepig can't take his eyes off it, and his Defence bar lowers. Bel pouts, but quickly recovers and shouts her Pokémon:

"Fight back, Tepig! Use Tackle!"

He does so, but Oshawott sees it coming and dodges just in time. We lock eyes again, and I tell him to use Tackle again. His previous attack having failed, Tepig's lying on the ground defenceless, and his HP bar drastically lowers to zero. Bel runs over to him and tries to wake him up, but he's completely knocked out.

Oshawott looks at me and I jump excitedly. We've won! Oshawott and I have aced our first battle. Okay, it isn't like we're able to defeat everyone from now, but I was as inexperienced as Bel was as a Trainer. And I still won! Oshawott leaps into my arms and we dance around my room happily.

"You sure are gonna be an awesome trainer, you know?" Bel smiles "That's how I feel, anyway"

"Thanks, Bel" I scratch my head "But I don't think I did it that well. Beginners' luck, most probably..."

But then, Cheren's exclamations interrupts us:

"Oh my... Touko, look at your room!"

I take a look around: it is a complete chaos! The books that were neatly placed in the shelves are now lying all over the floor, and all my videogames too. The TV is suspiciously tilted to one side, and my wardrobe's doors have been cut by half.

"See? I told you" Cheren says "I knew this would happen!"

"Touko..." Bel whispers without looking at me "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Don't worry, guys. I agreed to this battle, I knew what could happen. I am the one responsible for this"

"But to think they are so strong!" she exclaims "I would have never guessed"

"There's nothing to be done with you two, is there?" Cheren shrugs "Here, let me heal your wounded Pokémon"

He takes out a small box from his rucksack, with six small spaces where Pokéballs can fit. Bel calls Tepig back into his, and I tell the same to Oshawott, who complies. Then we put them into the box, and Cheren closes it. In a few minutes, it opens again.

"Here. Their HP and status are fully restored"

"Thanks" Bel says, and I nod too "Hey, Cheren, how about you fight a Pokémon battle too? Now that you know how it goes, you can fight like a pro and not make any of the screw-ups I did"

"W-well, of course!" Cheren hesitates before continuing "On top of my knowledge, I won't have to worry so much about messing up the room... And most importantly, only the two of you getting to enjoy a battle wouldn't be fair at all. So, I challenge you, Touko!"

"Alright, Cheren" I smile "Bring it on!"


End file.
